E' nata una star
E' nata una star (A Star Is Born) è l'ultima canzone cantata dalle Muse nel film Disney ''Hercules''. Testo * Una stella è nata ed è fra noi! (E' qui fra noi!) * Come un lampo nella notte lui (E' qui fra noi!) * Dai ragazze, che si può cantar (uuh) *é un grande "Alleluja". (uuuhaaah) * Cantiamo così (aaa) *la novità! (aaa) *E' nata una star! (...yeeeeeeeh! che grande star!) *Dopo tanti sogni adesso è qua, (è qui fra noi) *Lo gridiamo insieme a tutti voi, (cantiamo insieme un grande) *Alleluja! *E tu non dimenticare mai *per diventare un eroe (sì una star) *ci vuole di più (aaaaaaah) *ci servi tu, (aaaaaaah) *e se ci crederai con noi *ti accorgerai *che anche per te! *Tutto il cielo brilla (ora sì!) *E con meraviglia (brilla sì!) *Un eroe sarai anche tu! *Nella storia il mito è entrato già (è già entrato!) *È qui fra noi (uuuuhhhoooooh) *Tutto il mondo poi ne parlerà (se ne parlerà) *È qui fra noi (aaaaaaah) *Una gloria inesauribile *Che il tempo non sbiadirà *E adesso è fra noi (è con noi) *Per sempre ormai (sempre ormai) *E ogni timore svanirà *Perché è con noi *Un vero eroe (uuuuuuhhh perchè) *Finalmente adesso è qua! *E una stella brilla più che mai (È qui fra noi) *Lo vogliamo urlare a tutti voi (E' qui fra noi) *Ma tu non dimenticare mai *Per diven tare un eroe, *Ci vuole di più *Ci servi tu (sì, solo tu) *E se ci crederai con noi (con noi!) *Ti accorgerai che anche per te *Tutto il cielo brilla *E con meraviglia *Un eroe sarai anche tu! Traduzione in inglese * A star is born and is among us! (And here among us!) * Like a flash in the night he (And here among us!) * Come on girls, you can sing (Uuh) *It is a big "Hallelujah." (uuuhaaah) * Sing well (aaa) *the news! (aaa) *It was born a star! (... yeeeeeeeh! that big star!) *After so many dreams is here now, (it is here among us) *I cry with all of you (sing together a large) *Hallelujah! *And you never forget *to become a hero (yes a star) *it takes more (aaaaaaah) *we need you, (aaaaaaah) *and if we believe in us *you will realize *that for you too! *All heaven shines (now yes!) *And with wonder (shines yes!) *A hero will be too! *In the history of the myth he is already entered (has already entered!) *It is here among us (uuuuhhhoooooh) *World then be discussed (this will be discussed) *It is here among us (aaaaaaah) *An inexhaustible glory *That time does not fade *And now it's between us (with us) *Forever now (almost always) *And all fear will vanish *Why it is with us *A real hero (uuuuuuhhh why) *Now it is finally here! *And a star shines more than ever (is here among us) *I want to yell at you all (And here among us) *But you never forget *For her incapable of a hero, *It takes more *We need you (yes, only you) *And if we believe in us (with us!) *You'll find that for you, too *All heaven shines *And with wonder *A hero will be too! en:A Star Is Born fr:Une Étoile Est Née nl:Een nieuwe ster pt-br:A Star Is Born Categoria:Canzoni